halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After
Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After was one of the ten haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Soundstage 24 along with Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces. History and Location On August 21st 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as another entry into the Scary Tales franchise would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Poison", referring to the poison apple that The Evil Queen gave to Snow White, although they did not appear in the haunted house. The haunted house would be one of two located in Soundstage 24, the other one being Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces. Soundstage 24 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for films and television shows. Description The Wicked Witch of the West has cursed the land of the fairies, twisting beloved stories beyond recognition. There are no fairytale endings here. '' ''The realm of the fairies was once peaceful, but the Wicked Witch Of The West has seized control and afflicted the land with a dreadful curse. Her pestilence has twisted beloved fairytales beyond recognition and bathed everything in blood and screams. Villains are crueler than ever before and the good have been infested with evil. Discover the horrific new reality of the stories you thought you knew. There are no fairytale endings here. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered to the right of the Virtual Line area of the Jimmy Fallon ride. The queue followed a road that led to a series of loops that looped to the right of Soundstage 24. After the guests went through the loops, they would go around the soundstage and enter a door. The guests then entered a long corridor with hanging banners depicting some of the fairy tales that would appear in the house. In this hallway The Wicked Witch Of The West would talk. After the hallway was the facade, which was a giant castle with The Wicked Witch Of The West flying above the guests. Walkthrough Entering the castle guests would go down a small corridor where sometimes The Scarecrow would jump out of a boohole. Exiting the corridor guests entered a dungeon where they would see Dorothy chained up crying and wishing she could go home. On one of the walls was the corpse of The Scarecrow and periodically a hand would come out through his chest. After that guests would go into a room where The Cowardly Lion would roar at guests. The Wicked Witch Of The West would also pops out of a boohole. The second fairy tale in this house was Hansel And Gretel. The smell of gingerbread was present throughout this room. You entered The Witch's house where a burnt Gretel would pop out from behind a wall eating a hand and talking about how good it tastes. The Witch could also be seen eating Little Red Riding Hood. Near the end of the room was Hansel also eating a hand and talking about how good it tastes. The next fairy tale was The Three Little Pigs. This room was set inside one of the pig’s houses. The room smelled like burning wood and The Big Bad Wolf's head could be seen burning in a pot over the fireplace. The Three Little Pigs would each jump out in this room and one of them is wearing The Big Bad Wolf's skin. Guests would then enter the outside of a giant tower where long strands of hair could be seen in the ceiling wrapping itself around a bunch of dead bodies. A man could be seen jumping out of a boohole with hair coming out of him. Rapunzel also jumps out screaming about how her hair is alive. The next room was surrounded with spiderwebs. Little Miss Muffet could be seen sitting on her tuffet dead. 2 giant spiders appeared in this room spraying water at guests. After that guests would enter the cottage from Goldilockes And The Three Bears. In the cottage was Goldilockes stabbing Baby Bear. Mama Bear could be seen to her left coming out of a window growling. The next fairytale was Humpty Dumpty. Pieces of Humpty Dumpty could be seen everywhere and The King’s Men would jump out vomiting because of the rotten egg smell. After that guests would enter an underwater seen with screens projecting bubbles. This was suppressed to represent The Little Mermaid. Guests then entered a hallway lined with seaweed. Behind the seaweed were Merpeople who would scream at guests and come out from behind the seaweed. The next room was a mirror maze where statues of The Wicked Witch Of The West could be seen looking into the mirrors. The Wicked Witch Of The West would also pops out from behind some booholes. The mirror maze would lead guests to a small room where The Wicked Witch Of The West could be seen flying towards guests while another Wicked Witch Of The West would jump out of a boohole. At the very end of the house Papa Bear would jump out from behind a wall. Fairy Tales *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Hansel And Gretel'' *''Little Red Riding Hood'' *''The Three Little Pigs'' *''Rapunzel'' *''Goldilocks And The Three Bears'' *''The Little Mermaid'' Nursery Rhymes *''Little Miss Muffet'' *''Humpty Dumpty'' Scareactors *The Wicked Witch Of The West *The Scarecrow *The Cowardly Lion *Hansel and Gretel *The Witch *The Three Little Pigs *The Hair Victims *Rapunzel *Goldilocks *King's Men *The Merpeople *Papa Bear Pictures Scary Tales Banners.jpg|A picture of banner designs for the house that was posted on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 8/21/18. HHN 28 Media (Scary Tales Deadly Ever After).png Witch (Scary Tales HHN 28).png Witch 2 (Scary Tales HHN 28).png Humpty Dumpty Prop.png Witch 3 (Scary Tales HHN 28).png goldilocks Close Up (HHN 28).png King's Men.png Gretel Close Up (HHN 28).png Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Soundstage 24